powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bfields5
Can someone help me make a supernatural and absolute sexy page different from beauty Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bfields5 page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Zxankou14 (talk) 20:34, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Questions Hi how are you? I liked the comments you made. I need to ask you some things. 1- Is the Omega Omnisphera also an infinitessimal sphere? 2 - An infinite number of Totalities and even Omnilock would be only an infinitessimal sphere? 3- What does infinitessimal sphere mean? 4- How many spheres are there in Omega Omnisphera? 5 - Something that is Truly Unlimited, as an Omnipotent True and ABSOLUTE would be an infinitessimal sphere? Vitorriq (talk) 12:40, September 8, 2018 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:35, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Making messes on pages/pointless powers. Take a three days to think about it. Use Source, it's on the top of Edit-area and shows everything in text. Go to Page Creation and Details or any finished page and check them in Source too to see what they look at the code-level. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:13, February 4, 2019 (UTC) On the right side of Edit-area is Add features and media, open it. Click Photo. It's pretty clear from there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:48, February 22, 2019 (UTC) ? Could you try that again in less stream of thought/rambling and compact way because I can barely make any sense of it and get headache from trying to figure what you mean? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, May 2, 2019 (UTC) 'When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ' Any reason why you posted exactly same thing twice? So nothing like Almighty Mind at all. And what you mean is Omnipotent Mental Powers? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:58, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Idea is usable, but your tendency to write on stream-of-thought makes any power you do really hard to read/understand. Could you make a test-version on blog and we can work it to more readable form before posting it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:24, May 2, 2019 (UTC) It was flagged for deletion, so I acted on it. If you can remake it, then great. --Death horseman94 (talk) 23:32, May 6, 2019 (UTC) 7. Don't change the page-name unless you have a very good reason, we have Also Called for a reason. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:55, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Meta Power Manipulation.SageM (talk) 23:54, September 30, 2019 (UTC)SageM I think that MPM covers it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Quit adding back applications those applications to transcendent homo superior physiology. They are not part of the power and they do not belong. Next time you add them back the page will be locked. If you continue to try and add them back it will result in a block. So please stop already.SageM (talk) 18:42, January 24, 2020 (UTC)SageM Threatening an administrator does not solve things.~~User talk:Arquetion Do not threaten an admin. This is your only warning on the matter. Next time results in a block.SageM (talk) 20:37, January 24, 2020 (UTC)SageM If you didn't notice before, you were talking to an admin when you threatened me. So I suggest you watch your tone.SageM (talk) 20:40, January 24, 2020 (UTC)SageM Admins have final decision in what edits are allowed or correct. You are not an admin, and you don't get threaten others just because you don't get your way. You could have just been blocked for threatening someone alone. even if it was a normal user. Threats are not allowed on this wikia. So please behave yourself for the future.SageM (talk) 20:46, January 24, 2020 (UTC)SageM 3. Do not make any negative/rude comments to a power or to another user on the wiki. 3a No provoking others either. 3b Overly threatening/aggressive behavior is banned, and if it gets too blatant/direct will be considered breaking of rules/worthy and will be dealt with severely. Please keep this in mind for the future. This is especially true if your threatening an admin. This is a friendly wikia, but it doesn't give you the right to threat others just because you don't get your way. Admins have final say in edits and can revert/undo them if they don't belong. Your edits don't belong on that page and aren't considered part of the power.SageM (talk) 20:58, January 24, 2020 (UTC)SageM Sorry but you seem to sorely mistaken. First off you did in fact threaten an admin. Which is not allowed in any form. Secondly I asked you nicely to stop posting things that don't belong. Third you are trying to make it more powerful then it actually is. Fourth, we don't really allow for trying to one up every power you find. That much is a fact and is part of the wikia rules. The previous admins already explained that to you and yet you keep trying to one up every power you can find, especially since you didn't ask the admins about it first (which is also a rule) So i am actually doing my job by making corrections and reverting things that don't belong on the wikia. The admins decision is final in cases like this, and trying to report us to the community just because your edits were reverted isn't acceptable behavior on this or any other wikia. So I suggest you stop complaining. Your not in charge here, and I am doing my job. If the admins block you, its because your not following the rules or your outright ignoring them. We do not create an ultimate or absolute homo superior page. And that isn't something that's up for debate. If you tried to make the page it would automatically deleted by the admins. Trying to one up a page just because you feel like it should be on here is not how the wikia works, nor is it how it will ever work. This is actually a wikia rule- Do not create any absolute/omni/meta/infinite/almighty/embodiment powers without permission from the admins. So please behave yourself and stop trying to repost edits if they are reverted. You were already warned about this before and asked nicely about it as well. I only revert edits when they don't belong or fit the capabilities of the power. Which is part of my job as an Admin to keep things factual and accurate to the definition of the power.SageM (talk) 22:18, January 24, 2020 (UTC)SageM I'm not trying to stop people from making edits. Only when the edits don't make sense, have nothing to do with the power, or are far beyond the capabilities of the power in question, do I revert or undo them. As for making omni powers, most of the ideas for them are either too specific or are decided by users who keep trying to one-up existing pages or powers, which is not allowed according to the rules. Besides the fact that its not my job to help users make new pages. My job is simply to see if they are valid enough to belong on the wikia, if they are covered by existing pages, or if the user who posted them is just being a troll I simply validate, fix/improve or delete the pages. While I can occasionally over suggestions (mostly name related), the act of making the page is solely up to the user who thought of the idea. Sorry but that's just how it works here.SageM (talk) 22:31, January 24, 2020 (UTC)SageM I only block users who violate or ignore the rules or warnings. If you can follow the rules and listen too (and accept) the warnings of the staff when they inform you about what you did wrong, then you are fine. One more fact to consider when adding applications to a page is to truly make certain it fits the definition of the power and the capabilities, or if its going to be beyond the existing definition of the power and what the listed users are capable of. If its beyond the scope of the power (which in this case it was), then it is my job to remove it. I have no desire to block you, and I would only do so if you kept ignoring warnings, started an editing war, or violated one of the wikia rules on a daily basis. Expanding the power is one thing, but expanding it far beyond the existing parameters by which it was defined is a no-no. In other words, don't try and make powers that aren't omnipotent into ones that are. That's always going to be an immediate reversion regardless of the opinion of the user who posted it.SageM (talk) 23:04, January 24, 2020 (UTC)SageM Luis 113 Lincoln Its okay if you didn’t give an edit summary. Because I understand. I still do too. Woo hoo. Luis 115 Lincoln Its okay if you didn’t give an edit summary. Because I understand. I still do too. Woo hoo. No verse-specific powers are allowed. Its a major rule. Any powers that are part of or confined to only a single verse or franchise are forbidden. Sorry but you can't make it.SageM (talk) 22:58, February 8, 2020 (UTC)SageM